shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Nakiri
}} |kanji = 薙切 アリス |romaji = Nakiri Arisu |alias = Heaven Sent Child of Molecular Gastronomy, Darling of Molecular Gastronomy (分子美食学の申し子 Bunshi gasutoronomī no mōshigo) Milady (お嬢様 Ojō-sama) |status = Alive |age = |gender = Female |blood type = O |height = 165 cmShokugeki no Soma volume 23, page 199 |family = Senzaemon Nakiri (Grandfather) Leonora Nakiri (Mother) Sōe Nakiri (Father) Azami Nakiri (Uncle) Erina Nakiri (Cousin) |cuisine style = Molecular Gastronomy |food forte = |generation = 92nd |occupation = High School Student Molecular Gastronomist |affiliation = Tōtsuki Culinary Academy (Former) Cutting-Edge Cooking RS (Former) |manga = Chapter 28 |anime = Episode 3 (Cameo) Episode 13 (Full Appearance) |voice actor = Chinatsu AkasakiFood Wars Anime Casts Nobuhiko Okamoto, Chinatsu Akasaki |birthday = January 23}} '''Alice Nakiri' (薙切 アリス Nakiri Arisu) is a former 92nd Tōtsuki Generation studentShokugeki no Soma chapter 192 and Erina Nakiri's cousin. Appearance Alice has short silver hair with a longer left bang that initially reaches the bottom of her chin. By the time of the Autumn Election Main Tournament, her left bang has lengthened, reaching the top of her collar. She also has fair skin and a large bust, like her cousin Erina. Her red eyes are styled a little differently from the other girl characters', having much more pronounced irises. Whenever Alice is making fun of someone, her eyes take on a more cartoonish shape. Overall, Alice almost entirely inherited all her physical traits from her mother. Unlike most of her fellow classmates, who wear a standard Tōtsuki uniform jacket, Alice opts to wear a cream-colored Tōtsuki uniform vest instead. Her cooking uniform is a short-sleeved chef's uniform with red cuffs and collar. Personality As a member of the prestigious Nakiri Family, Alice holds herself with high regard due to her pedigree. Though not as conceited as Erina, Alice does like to illustrate the difference in abilities between herself and her rivals. As an expert in the field of molecular gastronomy, Alice highly values not only the culinary aspect of cooking but the artisan aspects as well. To Alice, to be a successful chef in the modern world, a chef must exercise both of these traits to the highest potential. As such, her cooking reflects this, showing the true artistry and beauty behind the ingredients that makes up her dishes. Unlike her cousin though, Alice is much more friendly and cheery. She even will talk to her rivals casually, sometimes merely to poke fun at them, something she inherited from her mother. She also tends to pout when she does not get her way. She is also a modern girl, eager to talk about love and gossip, even with the incredibly socially dense Erina. She is also very cunning, able to manipulate Erina using reverse psychology to keep her at a local public pool despite the latter's initial disgust at the location. She's a bossy person, usually ordering Ryō to do nearly everything for her, and taking complete charge of Shiomi's Seminar at the Moon Banquet Festival, much to Akira's displeasure. In spite of her smug and jovial demeanor, Alice is quite irascible when people disagree with her. She tends to overreact when she is unhappy, and is prone to throwing childish tantrums when things don't go her way. However, most of these are temporary and she will quickly return to normal in a few minutes. History Childhood Alice was born to Sōe Nakiri and Leonora Nakiri. Because her father was a Nakiri, she was raised in the Nakiri Mansion alongside her cousin Erina, who was the same age as her. The two often played together, though Erina bullied Alice. Some events that stuck out in her mind many years later included Erina taking away her doll at the age of three and saying the birthday cake she baked for Erina's fourth birthday tasted horrible. Though Alice was skilled at her young age, most people who talked to her constantly asked about Erina. Seeking to better herself, at the age of five, Alice asked her father to take her with him to Denmark to learn the field of molecular gastronomy. Before leaving the mansion, she bid farewell to her cousin, promising to send her letters when Erina asked her to. While she was in Denmark, Alice began to make a name for herself, eventually becoming one of the top experts in molecular gastronomy by the time she was nine years old. During her time in Denmark, rumors had spread inside of the Tōtsuki International building of a local restaurant gaining popularity recently. Interested by this rumor, Alice searched for this restaurant and eventually came upon a local pub. When she entered the joint, she was greeted by a young boy who told her that he was a chef of the restaurant. This boy, Ryō Kurokiba, was the head chef of the pub and Alice took immediate interest. Bringing her mother to the pub, Alice expressed her desire to have him as her aide like Hisako Arato was to Erina, though phrased it as if she was adopting a stray dog, much to Ryō's annoyance. Alice convinced him to duel her with the condition of becoming her aide should he lose. In their very first duel, Alice won. Not satisfied by the result, Ryō constantly challenged Alice to numerous cooking duels over the course of two years until he finally won for the first time. Despite her loss, Ryō finally called her milady for the first time, recognizing her talents. Alice invited Ryō to come with her to Tōtsuki Academy which he gladly accepted. Life in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Eventually, upon entering the middle school level, Alice entered the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy where she quickly became a powerhouse figure of her class. Though often overshadowed by her more highly acclaimed cousin, Alice still sought to stand at the top of Tōtsuki. During her second year in the middle school section, Alice challenged the Cutting-Edge Cooking RS to a Shokugeki to claim their clubroom. In a decisive, one-sided match, Alice won. Eventually, Alice completed middle school and entered into the high school section of Tōtsuki Academy. Plot The 92nd Orientation Ceremony Main article: Introduction Arc Alice, along with Ryō, attended the 92nd Generation Orientation Ceremony and heard the opening speeches delivered by Senzaemon Nakiri and Sōma Yukihira. Upon hearing Sōma's speech, Alice quickly developed an interest in her newest rival.Shokugeki no Soma episode 3 Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp Main article: Training Camp Arc Alice joined her fellow classmates on their first obstacle, the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp at the Tōtsuki Resort. Alice made it through the first two days of the camp with ease. The Fourth Day & Breakfast Buffet Challenge On the third night, Alice and the rest of her classmates were summoned to the main hall once more, where Gin Dōjima announced that they would have to prepare a breakfast dish for the hotel guests and staff the next morning. After the announcement, Alice and Ryō encountered her cousin Erina in the hallway. As she passed by, she reminded Erina that her time at the top was running out. Erina dismissed her comment before they went their separate ways. Without taking much time to decide, Alice finalized her dish for the next morning and decided to go scope out one of the other students. Alice arrived at Sōma's station, who had just finalized his own choice and told him that he had an interesting choice for the challenge. She bid farewell to Sōma and wished him well for the next morning. Outside of the kitchen, Alice laughed to herself, wondering if Sōma plans to fail with his dish choice. The next morning, Alice arrived at the buffet hall and was assigned to Hall E. As the challenge began, Alice had little attention brought to her dish so she decided to visit the station of Ikumi Mito. She teased that she had not seen Ikumi with Erina around, wondering if Erina broke ties with her, much to Ikumi's annoyance. Though Alice had a bit of a slow start, she slowly commanded the attention of Hall E with her Three Forms of Egg Dishes. The marvelous and unorthodox presentation of her dish drew a massive amount of guests to her station. Unfortunately Alice ran out of ingredients with 10 minutes left in the challenge. However, it did not matter as she had served 380 dishes in the end. With free time on her hands, Alice decided to visit Hall A to see how her cousin and Sōma were doing. Much to her amazement, Sōma's live cooking exhibition turned the tables on his unfortunate handicap, allowing him to complete his 200 dish quota with only 5 seconds to spare. Alice then formally introduced herself to Sōma, declaring that she would be the one to stand at the top of Tōtsuki. Alice brought up Sōma's entrance speech and told him that the era of artisan skills was over. To prove her point she pointed out that Sōma barely passed the challenge. However, Sōma admitted that she was right, but more so, the experience was beneficial to him. Amused, Alice told Sōma that she was looking forward to the day when the two would eventually compete, to which Sōma accepted. The Final Day By the end of the fifth day, many of Alice's classmates were beyond the point of exhaustion. Before they found out about their final event of the camp, Gin gave some inspiring words to the students. Gin announced that of the 980 students who started in the camp, 628 remained. As the doors to the banquet hall opened, he announced that the 628 students present had passed the camp. For their final event, a lavish feast was prepared for the students by the Tōtsuki Resort staff and the Tōtsuki Academy Alumni. Alice enjoyed her meal with Ryō and the next morning, Alice returned to Tōtsuki. The 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Several months after the training camp, as the spring semester ended, Alice gathered with the rest of her class to hear the announcement of the participants for the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Not surprisingly, Alice was among the 60 students selected to participate, along with Ryō. She told Ryō to not lose in the first round, which he promised that he would fight to the fullest, even if he was up against her. However, Alice did not take the comment well, but soon forgot when Sōma came to talk to her. Unfortunately for Alice, since the Elite Ten Council organized the election, Erina could not participate. Still, Alice told Sōma that most of the current Elite Ten Council members, barring Erina, were once participants in the Autumn Elections. Thus, the successors of the Elite Ten will come from the 60 participants. As Alice departed, she told Sōma that she cannot wait for the day that they, along with Erina, fight over the Elite Ten. Nakiri Cousins' Holiday Main article: Natsuyasumi no Erina Over the course of the month prior to the Autumn Election, Alice spent it preparing her dish for the preliminaries. However, she soon had free time and decided to call Erina to see if she would spend the day with her at a pool. Alice arrived at a public pool where Erina was waiting. The two bickered for a little bit, with Erina threatening to leave, but Alice used reverse-psychology to get her to stay. The two changed into their swimsuits and enjoyed their day at the pool. Taking a break, Alice and Erina chatted for a little while, with Alice in particular asking if Erina ever had a crush. Erina recalled a certain man whom she admired. However when Alice asked if she would date him, Erina wondered why she would have to do it. Alice disappointingly said that Erina did not truly understand love. When Erina said that she would not have any better knowledge, Alice said that she had plenty of knowledge from watching romantic movies. As the day ended, though Erina said that she had a horrible time, Alice thought it was more enjoyable than Erina was willing to admit. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round See also: 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election One month after the announcement and a month of preparation, Alice arrived at the Preliminary event hall as her grandfather, Senzaemon Nakiri, gave some inspiring words about the very hall they were standing in, as many of the previous Elite Ten members once battled in the same hall. As he commenced the preliminaries, Alice bid farewell to Ryō as she headed to the "B" block while he headed to the "A" Block. During the cooking period, Alice was among the few whom the head judge of the "B" Block, Orie Sendawara, showed particular interest in. At the time, Alice was busy making pie dough and mashed potatoes. Most of the audience was more interested in her vast array of cooking appliances. Neighboring Alice's station was Hisako Arato's. Alice watched as Hisako added a spice mix into water, noting that she was happy to see Hisako taking the challenge so seriously. Alice soon completed her dish and then gathered with the 29 other students as the cooking time concluded. As the judging began, the students one-by-one presented their dishes to the five judges. Unfortunately, a vast majority of the dishes received extremely low scores. Eventually, this all changed when Nao Sadatsuka presented her dish. Though the putrid smell of her Jet Black Curry Laksa caused noses to curl, forcing Alice to put on a gas mask, she received the first satisfactory score of 84. As more of the notable participants began to present their dishes, each scoring excellent scores, it was eventually Alice's turn. Before Urara Kawashima could even announce her turn, Alice had already served her dish to the judges. Though most of the judges as well as the audience were confused by the appearance of her Thermal Sense Curry, after taking the bite, all of the judges were left speechless. Alice explained that the dish incorporates the concept of "Thermal Sense", the construction of a dish based on temperature differences. When Urara asked if it was good, even Shingo Andō, a famous writer, could not find words sufficient to describe how good the dish was. Alice earned near perfect scores from all five judges, earning her a score of 95, the highest scoring student overall during the preliminaries, qualifying herself for the main tournament. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Main Tournament Quarterfinals Two weeks after the Preliminary Round, Alice was summoned to Tōtsuki Headquarters to inform her of the first round's theme as well as her opponent. Much to her surprise, her first opponent was none other than Sōma. Though she wished that their battle would happen later, Alice told Sōma that she regretted not being able to see some of his dishes in the Main Tournament. However, Sōma quipped that she could see more of his dishes as she watched in the stands in the second round. As she left room, Alice told him that his "old-fashioned" style will no longer be a match for her artistic style. On the day of her match, Sōma was introduced first, followed by Alice, much to the shock of many of Sōma's supporters. As she entered the arena, she waved at her grandfather with a smile as he smiled back. As she unveiled her vast array of Molecular Gastronomy cooking machines, she noted Sōma's lack of sleep. Despite thinking that he was worried because of his opponent, he revealed that he was actually more fired up to challenge a strong opponent right off the bat. As the match started, Alice quickly set out to work, bringing out numerous cooking devices which made the audience think that her station was more of a laboratory rather than a kitchen. Alice finished cooking her dish first and walked up to the judges, holding trays with transparent domes. However, inside the domes, nothing could be seen except for a mysterious mist. As the judges removed the domes, the white mist, revealed to be liquid nitrogen to maintain the temperature of her bento, dissipated. Senzaemon recognized the arrangement as Temari Sushi, from which Alice named her Temari Bento. She instructed the judges to eat the sushi in a specific order. The judges were greatly impressed by each successive sushi as many of the students in the audience watched in horror as they could never reach Alice's caliber. However despite Alice's stunning exhibition, Sōma continued to cook his dish unfazed. Sōma followed up with his Evolved Nori Bento. As the judges began to judge Sōma's dish, Alice spoke to him. Alice insulted Sōma about the "common scheme" of his dish while claiming that a dish, even as simple as bento, required some gorgeous surprises for a better impression. Sōma asked her if she ever considered "what is supposed to go inside a bento box.", much to her confusion and annoyance. As the judges opened the final bento box, Sōma told her that he'd show her the true potential of his "evolved" bento. Sōma's final trump card were mysterious black drops, revealed to be Nori Bomb drops utilizing a simple molecular gastronomy technique. Alice curiously asked how he managed to pull off this feat, to which he handed to her a cheap candy maker that the DEF Kitchen children had given to him. After eating a sample of his dish, Alice asked him once more about his "heart" quote. To her surprise, Senzaemon answered, explaining that she focused too much on the technical aspects of a bento dish while Sōma focused on the emotional aspects of the dish. Sōma gave her the full completed version of the Nori Bento to eat, which stirred up her early memories of her childhood and her desire to surpass Erina. To the surprise of the crowd, Sōma was declared the winner of the match, meaning that Alice was eliminated from the tournament. Upset that she lost the match, Alice collapsed to the floor and sobbed. Sōma offered to help her off of the ground and told her that he was one step closer to the top. Alice yelled at Sōma, telling him that she has not given up on taking the top before storming out of the arena. On her way out, she bumped into Erina who proceeded to insult her for her loss. Like she said to Sōma, she told Erina to wait for the day that they will face off. In the waiting area, Alice met up with Ryō who was queuing for his match. Ryō told her that her dish choice was too pretty and lacked impact. Alice told him to know his place, but Ryō reminded her that she can only say that once she has more cooking wins than he does. During the second match between Ryō and Megumi, Alice finally recovered from her loss and surprisingly decided to sit in the stands with Sōma and his friends. She told them that the match between Megumi and Ryō was a battle between two chefs raised in port towns. As Ryō was smashing shells for his dashi, Alice recalled her first meeting with Ryō. By the end of the match, she was pleased to see that Ryō won. Semifinals Main article: Yukihira Vs. Mimasaka Semifinal Shokugeki Alice is seen again briefly during the week before the Semifinals where she allowed Sōma to come onto the Nakiri Mansion grounds to seek aid from Erina. During the week prior to the Semifinals, Alice searched through the Nakiri mansion when Ryō failed to answer her call. She discovered him in his room doing push-ups. Although she was happy to see him giving his all to prepare, she was horrified by his body odor and promptly sprayed a can of air freshener, much to Ryō's annoyance. She commanded Ryō to take a shower, however on his way out, Ryō noted that she looked very happy despite the fact that she lost her Quarterfinal match to Sōma. Alice took this as a cheap shot and the two engaged in another cooking duel. It is not known what the result of this duel was. On the day of the Elections, Alice watched the Semifinals in the stands. After Sōma defeated Subaru Mimasaka in their [[Yukihira Vs. Mimasaka Semifinal Shokugeki|Semifinal Shokugeki]], Alice found Sōma in Erina's viewing booth and promptly invited herself inside. During the match between Ryō and Akira Hayama, Alice explained that Ryō does not care for subtleties of bonds and what not, only the strength and tenacity to make the eaters of his dish submit to his will. She laments that in all of their cooking duels, he never once went easy on her and that their record is essentially even. Privately, Alice admits that what Ryō possess more than anyone else, including herself, is a fiery devotion towards winning and competitions. In a surprising turnout for the match, Ryō and Akira tied in their duel, greatly upsetting Ryō. Alice quickly quelled him by removing his bandana. With the tie, the final match would be a three-way duel between Ryō, Sōma, and Akira with Pacific Saury as their theme. Ryō was upset with the tie result and asked Alice to have a duel when they returned to the Nakiri Mansion to quell his incomplete feelings. Road to the Finals Alice accompanied Ryō during the week leading up to the finals when he went to a local fish market at the first opportunity. There, Alice and Ryō encountered Sōma and Megumi, who had come to look for pacific saury. When Sōma thought he had picked the best saury at the market, Ryō informed him that he was wrong and the two compared their selected sauries in a sashimi taste test. Ryō emerged victorious as Alice explained that Ryō has a better ability of choosing saury thanks to his natural affinity with fish through rigor index. Alice left with Ryō shortly after he picked out his saury to test his dishes. Finals On the day of the finals, Alice joined the Polar Star residents once more. After Senzaemon and Gin were revealed to be judges of the finals, one last judge entered the cooking arena, Leonora Nakiri: Alice's mother. With her mother and her grandfather on the cooking floor, Alice convinced her grandfather to allow her to stay by the judging table where she stayed during the entire finals. Alice smiled proudly as she watched Ryō cook his dish, telling him silently to win. Despite an impressive showing and long fought battle against Akira and Sōma, Ryō lost the match to Akira, tied with Sōma for second place. Alice angrily went over to Ryō and scolded him for losing, but was shocked when he lashed back. Upset at Ryō's back talk, Alice stormed off the arena floor and told Ryō to apologize if he ever wanted to talk to her again. Alice is last seen crying onto her mother before the award ceremony took place. Moon Banquet Festival Main article: Moon Banquet Festival Arc Shortly after completing the Stagiaire, Alice attended the Autumn Leaf Viewing, along with the other Autumn Election Main Tournament participants. Upon arrival, she was seen infuriating Hisako and waited for the Elite Ten to arrive.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 118, page 4 As the Elite Ten settled down, she observed the event unfolded on both sides. However, Alice and the others' fighting spirits was kindled when Terunori Kuga explained the true power of an Elite Ten's seat and stated that the current first years did not give them any sort of reason to challenge them yet.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, pages 5-14 The next day, upon learning about Sōma's decision to place his booth right in front of the Chinese Cuisine RS, Alice was jealous that Sōma was the center of attention in the Moon Banquet Festival.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 121, page 19 In preparation of the event, Alice and Ryō paid a visit to Akira, who was informed that she got approval from Jun Shiomi to use her seminar and declared herself the leader of the trio, much to his annoyance. Dragging both Ryō and Akira, Alice vowed to defeat Sōma and Erina in the festival, however, only to find out their shop was located on main street, away from theirs.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 122, pages 16-18 Central (TBA) Promotion Exams (TBA) Cooking Style *'Molecular Gastronomy' - Alice specializes in molecular gastronomy, the culinary branch of science that investigates physical and chemical changes that occur during the cooking process. This cooking style also focuses on the three pillars of artistic, social, and technical aspects to form this style of cooking, making more of a scientific cooking style. Alice is well equipped thanks to her Nakiri family ties, having some of the latest equipment. Her skill in this field shone from a young age as she was recognized at the age of 9 as one of the top molecular gastronomy experts in the world. Dishes Original Dishes *'Three Forms of Egg Dishes' - Alice's dish during the Breakfast Buffet Challenge in the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. Combination of 3 egg dishes in one meal, they are so unique that the staff has considered the set as an art about mother nature. These three dishes are: **'Neptune Diluted Ocean Gelée with Salmon Eggs' - The egg yolk was blended with salmon roe and the bluish gelée with crystal water. The dish theme represents Ocean. **'Dutch Style Asparagus Forest in an Egg' - The boiled egg-like dish used both White Asparagus Mousse & Hollandaise Sauce as the prime ingredients. The dish theme represents Forest. **'Milk Shake in an Egg' - Milk shake is poured inside empty egg shells. *'Thermal Sense Curry' - Alice's curry dish during the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election and it is artistically made with Thermal Sense, another part of Molecular Gastronomy. *'Temari Bento' - Alice's bento dish during her Autumn Election Quarterfinal match against Sōma. The dish contains 12 different Sushi and each has different color and taste. Collaboration Dishes *'Yuan-Style Grilled Tokishirazu' Clubs *'Cutting-Edge Cooking RS' (Former) - Alice became the president of the Cutting-Edge Cooking RS after her victory in a Shokugeki against the former president, Kyōichi Makime. However, she has also mentioned that she was under the impression that she had only won the clubroom and equipment, but got surprised when official documents stated that she also became the president afterwards.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 154, pages 13 & 14 However, she failed to pass the third phase of the Promotion Exams, which resulted in her expulsion from the Academy. Cooking Duel Records Official Shokugeki The 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Misc. Cooking Duels Trivia *Alice ranked 7th in the first popularity poll with 445 votes.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 56, page 2 She ranked 6th in the second popularity poll with 1900 votes.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 121, page 1 *''Alice'' is a common French, English, Portuguese, and Italian name derived from the Old French name Aalis, meaning "of nobility" - reflecting that she is a member of the prestigious Nakiri Family. Nakiri (薙切) uses the kanji for "to mow down" (薙 Na) and "to cut" (切 Kiri). *Her father's research facility in Northern Europe is likely based on the Nordic Food Labs in Copenhagen, Denmark. References Navigation zh:薙切愛麗絲 es:Alice Nakiri Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:92nd Generation Students Category:Students Category:Nakiri Family Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participants Category:Chef Category:Foreign Students Category:Shokugeki Participants